The Seven Hour War: A Teen's Tale
by MoochmasterP
Summary: The events of the Seven-Hour War, as portrayed through the eyes of a 13-year-old boy. Rated T for mild language and violence.
1. The First Portal

**A/N: This is my first Fanfiction, so go easy on me! I hope this turns out okay.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Half-Life universe, Valve, or anything else well known or awesome. All that I own are my characters.**

**With that out of the way, on with the show!**

* * *

**The Seven Hour War: A Teen's Tale**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

I was 13 years old when it happened.

In case you don't know what "it" is, I'll give you a hint: It was the bloodiest battle in human history, A battle with a race of... things, that came out of nowhere. In this battle, over half of the Earth's population was decimated, only for it all to end with betrayal.

And this battle only took seven hours.

Allow me to start at the beginning.

- -

It was a Wednesday afternoon, and I was sitting in my room. Some kind of stand-up comedy was on TV, but I wasn't paying much attention. I was having another of my daydreaming sessions. I was always a person who could easily get his head stuck in the clouds. I can't exactly recall what I was thinking about, but I remember it being peaceful.

The exact opposite feeling of the one I had about 20 minutes later, when the ground started to rumble violently.

"What the-?" Was all I managed to say before I heard a strange sound, almost like a laser out of a video game. I looked out of my window, and what I saw I will never forget for as long as I live.

I'm sure anyone who is reading this has seen one of these before, but, living in a time where things actually made sense, I had no idea what in the world had caused a full-blown _portal_ in the middle of the street!

A few moments later, it appeared as if the portal was moving.

No, something was moving out of it!

Some kind of three-legged, blue and black robot creature (that I later learned was known as a Hunter) crawled out of the portal. It didn't seem friendly, so I ducked my head away from the window, for fear of being seen. I avoided all contact with the windows in my bedroom from then on, in case the creature was looking for living things.

It was only a few minutes after my first sight of the invaders that the fighting had started.

I had forgotten about the rest of my family, who were probably downstairs. I started thinking about whether or not they were okay. At that moment I heard my brother yelling, so I risked another look out the window to see what was going on.

It turned out that he had gone outside, and was attempting to _provoke_ the thing!

It was at that moment that I was shown the strength of these invaders, and I also lost the first of my family. The creature charged at him and headbutted him straight in the chest. He flew back a few feet, and I could tell that he had some broken bones.

Before he had time to recover, the creature let out a high pitched screech, charged at him again, and impaled him with two large claws on its "body". I knew at that moment that my brother was dead.

Evidently my father had seen the entire thing, and had gotten his handgun. I didn't see how he thought the pistol would hurt the creature, but he fired about half of a clip into it anyway. It had no visible effect, other than seriously pissing it off.

It crouched slightly, and I thought it was going to run at him as well. Instead, it started making a noise like it was charging something, and out of its "eyes" came small blue projectiles that I assumed were the creatures main defense mechanism. The projectiles stuck into my father's stomach, and before he could scream in pain, they made a small beeping noise and exploded. To my horror, this caused him to float slowly in the air (something to this day that I do not fully understand), and disintegrate. There was no arguing that he was dead as well.

I had decided that I had seen enough of my family members die. I wanted to fight back.

I also had another thought: How the hell did all of this happen so quickly? Without warning, two members of my family had been killed, and the rest were probably soon to follow. How is it possible that I can go from sitting on my bed, peaceful, to wanting to kill something 20 minutes later?

Oh well, I thought that right here and now wasn't the appropriate place and time to contemplate it.

I quickly ran downstairs. I made sure the creature wasn't looking when I ducked outside and grabbed my father's handgun. Before I was spotted, I ran back inside, came out again through the back door, entered my garage, and searched for anything else I could use as a weapon.

After a quick sweep, I managed to find a crowbar and 3 extra clips for the gun. Now that I was thinking about it, I decided to check the ammo level. There was 9 bullets left in the current clip, confirming my suspicions that it was half empty. I thought I should just use what was left of the current clip before putting in a new one.

I put the gun in my pocket, and started away from my certainly dead family, crowbar in hand.

* * *

**A/N: This first chapter is short because I was light on ideas upon its creation. Following chapters will probably be longer. Please review!**


	2. A New Friend

**A/N: After reading over the previous chapter, I see that my lack of ideas made it sub-par at best. I'll probably go back and change it up later. **

**Whatever. On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything that's worth a profit.**

* * *

**The Seven Hour War: A Teen's Tale**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

After leaving my house, I ran as far away from the portal and the creature as I could, before tiring out. I assessed my surroundings, and found that I was near my friend Christian's house. I figured that he might still be alive, so I went inside.

Inside the house, there were no lights on, and all was quiet. I wished I had brought my flashlight, since most of the light bulbs I saw were smashed.

"Hello?" I said, hoping to get the attention of any living person. Unfortunately, there was no response. I called out again, and moved farther into the house. As I approached the living room, I saw a light that wasn't broken. When I flipped it on, what I saw terrified me.

It wasn't so scary, compared to what I had seen in violent video games, but the blood splatter on the wall sure caught me off guard.

Assuming that nobody was left alive in the house, I started to leave. As soon as I did, I heard a half-growl, half cry, come from where I just was. I pulled out my gun, sure that I may need it soon.

From the back room, came a creature that resembled Christian, but was... different. He had some bug thing on his head, his chest was exposed, and there were claws where his fingers should have been. He – or it – was coming towards me with an intention that didn't seem friendly. I shot at him in self defense, and after about 4 bullets and violent recoil due to the fact that I was an untrained shooter at the time, he went down. The bug thing flew off his head, allowing me to see that it was, in fact, Christian.

I left the house, not wanting to stick around to meet the rest of his family.

- -

Once I got onto the front lawn, I saw that much had changed in what I thought was only a few minutes. It turned out that the portals were forming all over the city, and a flat out _war_ had broken out between the citizens that were still alive, and the invaders. The citizen's guns, much like my gun when it was under my father's possession, did not have any visible effect on their opponents. I ducked into the bushes, so I wouldn't be spotted.

"HEY! YOU OVER THERE!" I heard some person yell. It was in my general direction, so I came out of hiding. I saw the person who yelled, and it turned out he was trying to get my attention.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" He said to me as he came closer.

"I'm trying to stay alive," I said. "It seems that you're doing the same."

"You got a gun on you?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said, and pulled out the pistol.

"Alright. Follow me."

Needless to say, I was confused, but I figured that following him was my only option that wouldn't get me killed, so I obeyed.

As I followed him down the street, he tried to create some conversation.

"So, what's your name, kid?" He asked.

"Well, I'm not a kid, but my name's Conner." I said.

"Hmmph. You're not so bad." He said. "You know how to use that gun ya' got?"

"Kind of. I could definitely be better, though." I said.

"I can help you with that." He said, then offered his hand. "My name's Blake. I figure that you may as well learn it, since we're gonna be together a while."

I shook his hand, and then asked him the question that was bugging me: "Where exactly are we going?"

"We're going to a safe area. For the moment, it's untouched by our new friends."

- -

We walked the rest of the time in silence. After about 20 minutes, we arrived at our destination. When I saw it, I wondered how it was possible that no invader had found it. It was a large, almost mansion-like house, quite possibly the largest house in the city.

"How is staying in this huge place safe?" I asked. "It seems like the most dangerous place to be staying right now!"

"The outside is just a distraction. You'll figure it out once we get closer." He said.

Confused, and a little unsure of what he meant, I reluctantly followed him to what could possibly be my new home.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! More on the way.**


	3. Message To Readers

This is just some information for the the two of you out there reading my fan fiction.

In case reading the 2 chapters of the story that I've written didn't give it away, this thing sucks. The plot doesn't really make too much sense, and I myself don't know where I was going with it. Along with that, the most recent review I've gotten made me realize that it needs some HEAVY rethinking. So, I'm going to do just that. I'm going to rewrite the story from the ground up. I have some good ideas that recently popped into my head that the story will probably benefit from, including a basic introduction to the main character (Which is based on, if not identical to, me) that will make later parts of the story make sense.

On another note, it may take a while to get a better version of this poor excuse of a story up, as my family is in the process of moving into an apartment (goddamn foreclosure). Said apartment doesn't have a definite source of internet, and my brother and I haven't settled our dispute on who gets our computer (We've been sharing a room until now). So, if I can't update by this weekend, It could take 3 weeks or more to solve my problems and finally get back to writing.

I appreciate the two people (I'm fairly sure it's two) for reading this, and I hope you two (and many more to come) will enjoy the new things I add into it.

Until then, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE.


End file.
